


Skype Call

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Steve is away on a misson, so the reader and him have a Skype call.





	Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a GIF submission/request from Tumblr)

The electronic ring was coming from your laptop, indicating that you were getting a Skype call rang out. You glanced towards your wall clock to see that it was indeed after 7, your agreed time to video chat with your boyfriend. You were suppose to be the one to call him, you’d just gotten caught up in your work.

“Shit..” You cursed under your breath. You pushed your piles of paperwork to the side, snagging your laptop from your left, pulling it to your lap to accept the call.

“There you are,” Steve’s small smile greeted you on the screen. “I was thinking you forgot about me.”

”Sorry.. Time got away from me. Work ya know,” You gave him an apologetic smile. “I’d never forget about you.” He appeared to be in a hotel room, maybe a house? Somewhere safe to stay while out on their mission. He’d been gone a week, you missed him so much. Seeing his face through the slightly grainy screen helped sooth you.

His eyes crinkled, mouth upturned in a smile. “How’s it going?”

You let out a soft sigh. “It’s going,” You didn’t feel like delving into everything now. “Would be a lot better if you were here lover.” You gave a small smirk, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Not now,” he whispered. “The guys are right over there.” His eyes flitted over the back of the laptop, making sure no one was listening to his conversation.

“Oh come on Stevie,” you teased. “I’ve missed you so much, and I’ve been working so hard. I just wanted to play a bit.” You gave him a pout.

“Y/N,” he warned. Tone indicating he was being serious, but what was he going to do? He was who knows where, and you wanted to have a little bit of fun.

“You don’t miss me?” Eyes wide, feigning innocence.

“Of course I miss you sweetheart. We just can’t do  _that_ right now,” he warned again.

“I don’t know what you mean. I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you, how much I miss your big hands, your lips,” You tongue darted out, moistening your bottom lip. “Can’t wait until you’re back, going to make you feel so good.”

“You’re really in for it sweetheart, cut it out.” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper, words were coming out hurriedly, urging you to stop.

You didn’t pay attention to him. “Know what I miss the most lover?” You smiled at him with a tilted head. His eyes were wide with panic, knowing where you were headed. “I miss the little soldier,” you let out a small moan at the thought.

“Wait-” Sam’s voice cut through the room. “What did Y/N just say?” You could hear the smile on his lips.

You watched Steve squeeze his eyes tight shut in embarrassment, putting a finger up to his mouth to shush you from saying anymore. Cutting his hands in a manor telling you that’s enough.

“Please do continue, we need some entertainment!” Sam exclaimed, appearing in frame behind Steve, Bucky was there a moment or two later. Both of them wearing matching grins.

“Guys, give us some privacy.” Steve was using his Captain America voice. You felt your face heat up and your legs tighten involuntarily, causing the laptop on your lap to jostle.

“Do it again Steve, she liked when you bossed us around,” Bucky nudged Sam’s arm with his own. “You see that?” Bucky grinned at Sam, who seemed a bit perplexed.

“I think that’s enough,” he spoke to the guys. Eyes never leaving yours, gone was sweet Steve, replaced by his darker version that was saved for the bedroom. “Missions over Y/N, we’ll be back by the morning.” Your eyes widened, uh oh.

You noticeably gulped, unsure what to say. “Did you hear me?” Steve demanded a response.

“Yes sir..” You let out barely above a whisper.

“What kind of kinky shit y'all into?” Sam groaned, feeling like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Didn’t know you had it in you Steve!” Bucky clapped a hand on his best friend’s back with a laugh.

“Leave the lovebirds alone guys.” Natasha’s voice appeared before she did. “Hey Y/N.” She sent you a wave that you returned.

“Hi Nat,” you responded with a smile. “Bye guys!” You called out to them as Natasha ushered them out of the frame.

“You just couldn’t listen to me, could you?” Steve smiled at you. “You want everyone in our business sweetheart?”

“No, I just miss you is all,” you muttered, eyes downcast.

“Look at me Y/N.” You complied, your eyes meeting is blue ones through the screen. “I miss you too my love. I’ll be back before you wake up in the morning.”

“You’ll wake me up when you’re back?” You bit your lip before adding, “Then we’ll play?”

Steve let out a laugh, grabbing his chest in the process, he loved how insatiable you were for him. “Yes sweetheart, then we’ll play.”

You both sat there with silly smiles on your faces, neither one of you saying anything just yet.

“Time to load up Cap,” someone called out.

“Guess that’s my queue to go.” Steve gave a tight lipped smile.

“I need to finish working anyways,” you reassured him. “See you in the morning?”

“I’ll be back before you know it sweetheart.”

“Can’t wait..” you waited a beat. “I love you,” you whispered.

His entire face lit up, you’d said it who knows how many times before but he almost always acted like it was the first admission of love he’d ever heard from you.

“I love you too Y/N, I’ll be home soo-” He was cut off.

“That’s enough of the lovey dovey nonsense, time to go.” Sam reappeared in front of the camera, sending you a wave before closing the laptop with a smile.

You laughed and shut your laptop as well, pulling the papers back to your lap. Willing yourself to focus but your thoughts were filled with a certain blonde haired super solider. Needless to say you called it a night early, his impending arrival fueling your body through your shower and nighttime ritual. Knowing the sooner you fell asleep the sooner he’d be by your side again.


End file.
